diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
John McClane
John McClane is an Irish-American detective lieutenant with the New York City Police Department. He has been an officer for 11 years. He is separated from his wife, Holly Gennero McClane, who is using her maiden name. Holly moved to Los Angeles several months earlier to pursue a career that John ultimately thought would fail, leading to their separation. They have two children, Lucy and John, Jr. Biography Early life ''Die Hard On Christmas Eve 1988, John travels to Los Angeles to spend Christmas with his children. He first visits his wife Holly at the Nakatomi Plaza where she works, although she is initially pleased to see him they soon have a agument about Holy not using her marital name. Simultaneously, a gang of twelve terrorists led by Hans Gruber break into the Nakatomi Plaza and take all the employees, including Holly hostage. The gang's intentions are to steal the 640 million dollars in negotiable bearer bonds that are locked in the building's vault. Die Hard 2: Die Harder Now reconciled with Holly (who has adopted a hyphenated last name), John is living in Los Angeles and is serving with that city's police force. John and the kids are in Washington, D.C., visiting Holly's parents. As he awaits the arrival of Holly's plane, though, mercenaries seize control of Dulles Airport. The terrorist group takes control of the airport's communications and threatens to cause deadly plane crashes, including the plane that is carrying his wife, unless their demands are not met. Die Hard with a Vengeance talk to Simon on the phone.]] John McClane is once again with the NYPD. He had separated from his wife, and by his own admission, is on the verge (If not already, he was described as being "two steps" away, to which John claimed it was actually only one) of alcoholism. Having been suspended, John had spent the entire previous evening drinking excessively, when he was recalled into duty as a bomber (Who turns out to be Simon Gruber) demanded John's presence to endure several "games" throughout the day, or he'll use another bomb, and blow up a school. Typical of John, he endured a personal suffering (Hang over, with a headache that will not go away), as he attempts to gain control of the situation, and preventing the "bomber" from following through with his threat. Despite several "rules" that had been put in place John had for the most part, always been able to reach the goal in the allotted time. McClane, along with Zeus go through the entire city as "ordered" in the twisted game of ''Simon Says as they hunt down the various bombs that had been placed throughout the city. ''Live Free or Die Hard Much has happened to John. 12 years have passed since he defeated Simon Gruber, 17 years have passed since he defeated Col. Stuart, and 19 years have passed since he defeated Hans Gruber. John and Holly are now divorced and he still is with the NYPD. After some hackers send some code to Mai Linh who is a chinese terroist and lover of the lead villain Thomas Gabriel, they are killed and the FBI sends John to pick up a hacker in Camden, New Jersey named Matt Ferrel. John and Lucy now are estranged. Lucy has since moved from Los Angeles to Rugkers, New Jersey to go to University. Appearances/Actors *Canon **Die Hard'' (First appearance) - Bruce Willis **''Die Hard 2: Die Harder'' - Bruce Willis **''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' - Bruce Willis **''Live Free or Die Hard'' - Bruce Willis